This invention relates to a lid-straw assembly installable on an opened beverage can to permit a person to drink the beverage through the straw, rather than through the opening in the top of the can. Use of a drinking straw makes it somewhat easier for the person to get his/her mouth into communication with the liquid, since the straw projects up from the can for easy access, whereas the can opening is recessed into the top wall of the can at some point around the can circumference. The person may not always be able to orient the can so the can opening faces the person's mouth; when a straw is present the orientation process is considerably simplified. Also, when a drinking straw is used the person can draw the liquid up through the straw without tipping the container, whereas when the person drinks directly through the can opening the can has to be at least partially overturned in order for the liquid to gravitate from the can into the person's mouth. When a person drinks directly from the can opening there is a possibility that some of the liquid will splash out of the opening onto the person's face or neck, in the event that the person overturns the can too far. Use of a drinking straw affixed to the can makes the drinking process somewhat more efficient and enjoyable, with less possibility for spillage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,860 to C. Sorenson et al shows a hollow drinking straw attached to a lid for an open cup. Apparently the cup is of the disposable type, used for example in fast food restaurants for containing soft drinks; the cup is formed of paper or plastic, as indicated at column 1, line 60, of the patent specification.
The present invention is concerned with a lid-straw assembly usable on an opened beverage can. Commonly such beverage cans are formed of aluminum; the top wall of the can has a manually actuable tab structure affixed thereto by a rivet extending through the wall at its center point. When the tab structure is manually pulled it exerts a downward force on a weakened section of the top wall, such that the weakened section is deflected downwardly into the can to form an access opening. My invention utilizes that access opening as a clearance space to accommodate a drinking straw. The straw is carried on a circular lid that can be pushed down over the top wall of the can to mount the lid on the can. When the lid is mounted on the can the straw extends downwardly into the can. A section of the drinking straw projects upwardly from the lid for drinking purposes. The person places his/her mouth around the projecting portion of the hollow straw to draw liquid from the beverage can.